


My Angel

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Guardian Angel, Wayhuaght, college kid waverly, them being cuties as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Poor Waverly struggles with money through college, when random little things keep happening to her. She thinks it's luck.Until she repeatedly bumps into the same tall redhead





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



> A gift to my best friend and true inspiration, who inspires me to be a better person every day. I don't know where i'd be without you. You are so kind and caring, thank you for being you

She was 18. She has a job. She’s in college studying Latin, ancient history, and English lit, with a little Hebrew on the side. Yet her father was still treating her like a child, like the one who is ripping the family apart. Her eldest sister died when they were younger and her father took to drinking, Wynonna left 5 years ago. Since then her father has blamed her for everything. College was her hope to become more free to get out of all the torture. However her need to move away into the city had broken her. Not mentally, she couldn’t be happier, but her bank - now that was dead. So she had to live off $100 for the next two months… She’s not sure how but she is going to do it, she’s determined. 

 

After her first month she was ready to cry and run away. She had $10 left for food and she was starving, living off one meal of pasta a day was making her waste away. She sat in the park with an apple her friend had given her in class saying she looks like she could use something healthy. Waverly knew her friend was joking around but she was happy to take it. She shivers as a cold gush of wind blows the hat off her head. She’s up on her feet chasing it, it’s the only one she has. Luckily it only travelled around 6 meters before landing on the floor again. Picking it up she finds a $20 bill under it, grabbing at it and looking around to see if anyone was watching. They wasn’t, so she shoves it into her pocket, walking back to her bench with a smile on her face. It was little but it would help. Maybe today was her lucky day. 

 

\-----

 

Two days later she was sat outside a coffee shop, she didn’t buy herself anything but she needed to sit down. “Excuse me miss, someone inside told us to give this to someone who may want it and you look a little chilly… we don’t get many people around here this time of year.” The manager says putting a hot bowl of soup and two pieces of bread onto the table in front of her before disappearing inside towards the warmth. Waverly looks into the window but can’t see anyone inside that doesn't work there. She shrugs and begins to eat the food, too hungry to argue right now.

 

\-----

 

A week after that she is sat in the library when a sandwich is pushed in front of her “We made too many today, you skinny little thing needs chunking up for winter” The Russian chef says then walks off passing another to someone else across the way. This was weird, beyond weird. But her hunger was getting worse as her money ran out. All her wages went to her apartment. She was lucky when she had late shirts because she could take home any of the rolls that weren't used in the day. Sure they didn’t last long but she could eat as many as she needed on that night. 

 

\-----

 

One of her friends had brought her a burger from the place downtown as a thank you for helping her with work. She had opened it as she walked back towards her room, she was about to take a bite when someone bumps into her sending her food crashing to the floor. “Crap i’m so sorry” Waverly looks up to see a tall redhead woman dressed in a suit. “It’s ok” waverly says trying to hide her annoyance and sadness at the food. “I’m in such a rush i didn't see you. Here…” the read head says passing her some money “Buy yourself another” then walking off quickly. Waverly looks at her hand, $30 in 10’s was now in her hands. She looks for the woman to hand it back but she was long gone.

 

\-----

 

So it’s safe to say something was going on. “Either i’m super lucky or someone is looking out for me” Waverly says pacing around her room. Every time she was close to having nothing something would happen and she would be ok again for a few days. She isn’t sure what, but she’s pretty sure it’s something to do with that damn redhead. Twice that woman has bumped into her and ended up giving her money - too much money - before disappearing out of site. It’s 2 am and she can’t get her mind off it. In ancient history yesterday they learnt of people's beliefs in gods, and personal angels tied to each person individually. Maybe that’s why she is thinking like this, maybe that’s why she thinks that something bigger is going on. 

 

She lay on her bed with a huff, positive she was going crazy. ‘Maybe you should sleep’ she hears a voice inside her head. Honestly she was that tired she's not surprised. Nodding she kicks off her trousers and curls up under the blankets. Dropping into a deep slumber with her mind on the beautiful redhead that seems to be some sort of angel… Angle…. Wow waverly you really do need to sleep. 

 

\-----

 

Waverly was sat in the park yet again, however today it was sunny and warm. So she could actually do her work without worrying of being blown away, so she sat on the grass, book of Latin in front of her. She looks up when she see’s feet in front of her. “Hey, i keep bumping into you and knocking food out of your hands.I promise i won’t this time” The tall redhead says offering Waverly a hot dog. Waverly stares up at her, she tried not to think she was an angel but the halo of light around this woman’s head and the brightness in  her eyes were making her think otherwise. 

 

“Please take it, i can’t eat both” The woman says causing waverly to snap out of it and take the hot dog from her hands. “Wait, you gave me so much money each time, like a burger is four dollars why did you give me forty. I need to pay you back, not take more food from you.” The woman chuckles and sits down next to her. “Truthfully i don’t really know how to act around people… and i was in a rush so i kind of just handed you money and ran.. I’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i can leave.” The woman says. “No honestly it’s fine… I’m Waverly… Thanks for the hot dog” Waverly smiles. “Nicole” She offers her hand, which waverly gladly takes. 

 

“I don’t have any friends and i grew up as an only child on a farm who was home schooled… So i’ll apologise if i come of as an ass hole, i’m not really used to it” Nicole says as she picks at the bread of her hot dog. Waverly had nearly finished hers. “I’m not exactly the best person to take advice from, i have a total of 2 friends” Waverly laughs “but i know that talking to people is the best way to start, and hey you brought food, that is a huge plus on the friend scale.” She laughs “But don’t think that’s all people want, i wouldn’t take it if i wasn't so damn hungry… people just like you to be nice and ask how their day was” She offers a smile before eating the last bit of hr hot dog. 

 

“So.. how is your day going Waverly?” Nicole asks with a little smile before taking a bite for the hot dog finally. It’s a weird way to make a friend but so far nothing Nicole has done has made her doubt she’s a good person… plus waverly kind of wants to get to know this woman who she still thinks may not be human, now that she has doubts about. And well she could do with more friends. Waverly begins to tell this woman all about her day, about the stress of her upcoming exam, about the fact she feels a little alone right now, about how sick she is of eating pasta. “Sorry, i kind of just unloaded all my stress onto you, i feel like a right ass” Waverly blushes, “It’s ok, nice to know i’m not the only one who's freaking out about life” Nicole smiles, popping the last bit of hot dog into her mouth. 

 

They sit for another hour just taking the world away before the first drops of rain begin to fall. “And hear i thought it was going to be a good day” Waverly huffed just as the heavens opened. They made a quick dash for a nearby tree for cover. “Are your books ok?” Nicole asks. Waverly was a little shocked, no one ever really cared about the small things like that other than her. “A bit damp but nothing bad” She replied with a shy smile before shoving them into her bag. 

 

A taxi rolls up next to the park, hoping people may need of lifts after the sudden down pour. They both run towards it, Nicole holds to door open. “Until next time” She smiles shutting it behind the younger girl. Waverly puts her bag on the chair and looks around but doesn't see Nicole, shes a little confused but shrugs it off - i was raining she probably ran… she’s not sure why they didn’t just share a taxi but she now knows Nicole isn’t exactly normal. 

 

\-----

 

It occurs to waverly when she’s in the shower that night getting warm, that she never got Nicole’s number, that she really wanted the pretty girls number. Holy crap she thought she was pretty… Waverly always knew she might like girls but she’d only ever had little crushed on celebrities so she never thought much about it. Until the beautiful redhead who might be an angel waltzes into her life. God did she actually have a crush, sure Nicole was kind of weird but so was waverly. 

 

Until proven otherwise she is going to stick to her theory that Nicole is an angel, she is kind beyond belief, she doesn’t know how to interact with people, she randomly disappears… angel. 

 

\-----

 

It was the night after her big test which she is 50% sure she has failed. So she hits the town and flirts with guys so they buy her drinks, then says something terrible so they walk away not wanting to get with her. Well one guy stayed, so she had to think of a new way to get rid of him…. The alcohol wasn't helping her think so she just says what’s on her mind

 

“I have this friend, well i think we are friends. She’s so tall. And so pretty. Her hair is like fire.”

 

“She brought me food, how cute is that… And let me take the taxi when it was raining” 

 

“She wore a suit this one time, I've never been a big fan of those but is still can’t stop thinking about the way it clung to her body in the right places” 

 

“I want to bump into her against soon, fell her strong arms around me to stop me from tumbling to the floor” Before she even realised the man was hitting on the next girl. Waverly finishes her drink with a happy smile and her mind on Nicole.She was now walking through the back streets, fuzzy feeling in her head, shoes in her hands. She walks into the street and next thing she knows a car horn is blasting and lights are inches from her face. Then she’s on the sidewalk, watching said truck go past. 

 

But she didn’t move, she drunk but she knows she wouldn't have moved fast enough. “Holy crap waverly” She hears from behind her, turning to see the bright red hair even in the dull street lights. “What are you thinking? You could have died, are you crazy?” Nicole says. Waverly is spinning back around to throw up into the road. “My head hurts” she mumbles before wiping her mouth. Leaning into Nicole's side “You saved me” She giggles. “My knight in shining… Are you wearing leather pants?” Waverly says looking her up and down while leaning against her side “that's hot”. 

 

The older woman rolls her, “Come on let’s get you home, and into bed” Wrapping an arm around waverly to make sure she doesn’t fall to the ground or into another road. “I’ll have you know miss, i’m not that easy .. i fought off five guys tonight… You would have to at least buy me dinner first” She slurs some words and giggles before she gasps “you already did”. Nicole looks down at her, she may be extremely drunk but she was cute, Nicole might really like this girl but she also knows that when someone is drunk you take them home and make sure they are safe before leaving. “Start walking before i leave you here to sleep on the sidewalk.” Waverly huffs and begins to move “meanie” She mumbles. 

 

“I’m tired” waverly mumbles leaning into her more. “You smell like vanilla donuts” she giggles hand gripping tighter into Nicole's jacket, trying to pull closer to the warmth radiating off her body. “You’re shivering. Gods Waverly” Nicole pulls off her jacket and helps waverly into it. The drunk girl snuggles into it, taking a deep breath before smiling back up to her. Yep, Nicole was definitely falling for this beautiful woman in front of her. “Thank you” Waverly mumbles ad bites her lip. To drunk to think of anything other than the fact she now smells like Nicole too. 


	2. The Truth

She wakes the next morning with a banging in her head, still in her clothes from the night before. A knock on the door had stirred her from her slumber. Why would anyone knock so early? She thinks looking over at the clock, 2pm, not that early. The knock rings through her head “ok ok” she says swaying towards the door. 

 

Shocked when she sees Nicole standing there. “How do you know where i live?” she asks. “You told me last night when i had to practically carry you home. Now take these, you didn’t have any so i got you some, you insisted it’s what good friends do… oh and this to” She says holding out a cup of coffee. “Drunk waverly seems like a real ass hole, thank you though. I need this” She takes the tablets and the coffee. “Thank you… come in?” She says but more asks than anything. “Thank you” Nicole smiles stepping past her. Waverly takes the tablets. “I’m sorry for last night, i did bad on my test. I hope i didn't embarrass myself too much” Waverly blushes. 

 

Nicole looks up at her in surprise almost. “You don’t remember?” She asks. Waverly shakes her head, she will remember but right now it hurts to think “Nope” she sits on her bed and pulls the cover over her lap as she drinks her coffee. Nicole seems to be taking in the information, like she’s learning something new. “You didn’t have to do this you know. Look after me or bring me these things” Waverly says quietly. “Im grateful but you didn’t have too” Nicole nods a little “You said it’s what friends do, i've never had one before and i’d like to hope we could be one day… plus you looked like crap and i didn't want you to die, i mean our no used to me dead” She tries to joke. That earns a little chuckle from Waverly “Well thank you for not letting me die” Nicole bites her lip - if waverly only knew how close she actually came to dying. Or if she only knew her drunk ass couldn't even remember what town she was in. 

 

\-----

 

Nicole knows waverly is smart, she knows that waverly kind of already suspects it. But she doesn’t know what to do about it all. This is all new to her and she knows it’s not supposed to be spoken about. She’s heard the stories of how wrong it’s gone before when people have found out. She can’t drag waverly down with her. So she keeps her secret to herself. After all they aren’t best friends yet right? 

First Nicole you need to be nice to the girl, you need to help her in anyway and always ask her how she is. You should do things together that are fun and make you laugh. You should be her shoulder to cry on her the person to hug when she is happy. Message each other about your day and about some crazy show you both watch but don’t know why. 

All while trying not to seem obsessive or message too much. This is going to be one hell of a trial. This is the big city Nicole, mess up at trying to have a friend and you alone with a bunch of ass holes in tight suits laced with coffee. 

 

\-----

 

Out of all of the things waverly could do she had to go and get herself mugged. It’s not like she could help it, but she also doesn’t have to walk down that dark street on her way home. 

 

A knife cut on her arm and her legs trembling. He had her bag and she had emptied her pockets, but he was still stood there pointing this knife at her. “You know you’re really pretty… i’m sure i can find a way to get something else out of you” he smirked, licking his lips.

 

“Not gonna be happening” Nicole says grabbing his hand and spinning him round and pinning him to the wall with the knife against his throat. Punching him till he falls to the floor knocked out. “I called the cops.. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Nicole says rushing to waverly looking over her. Waverly takes a step away from her. “Who - What are you? You came out of  nowhere, how did you know where i was?” Waverly says interested but also scared. Blue lights of the police and ambulance cut into their site. “Let’s get that cut cleaned and i promise i’ll tell you everything ok? Just please can we get you cleaned up”. Waverly looks at her for a second before nodding. 

 

They clean her and wrap it up. The police take both their statements and tell them they can head home. “Coffee?” Nicole asks as they start to walk down the street. Waverly nods “Yeah”. Nicole orders and pays for both, usually Waverly would get her own or protest but she was still a little in shock. “Ok do you was the truth in story form or straight up?” She asks as she slides Waverly her cup. “Straight up” Waverly says taking a sip then hissing “Still hot!” she mumbles. 

 

Nicole takes a deep breath “what you think, it’s true. I’m a guardian angel. However it’s different to how you think. We are kind of human but with add ons of sorts. There is only a few family’s in the world who still actually do this. We are completely human until we chose to be someone's angel - that’s when all the teleportation and the telepathy comes to play, but only when it is with the person we are linked to. No one in our family’s will know which human we are connected to, it’s a bond and connection they do not know until the angel is ready to share. We are supposed to befriend and watch out for them, keeping in the shadows… But i told you before, i don’t really know how to make friends, that whole part is true. We don’t live in the clouds like you think, i have a flat a couple of blocks away like any other person… i think that’s all the questions you’ve been thinking of over the past four weeks” She blushes, looking at waverly waiting for her reaction. 

 

“So you can teleport, and read my mind? You’re to make sure i don’t go and kill myself or get mugged or something? For how long?” Waverly says everything running through her mind. “Normally it’s for as long as the person needs us… However in your case i’m going to say however long you want me. I’ll understand you pushing me away. The bond is strong between an angel and their chosen but it can be broken if need be.” Waverly nods along, taking it all in. honestly she has been thinking this all along, she just didn’t expect it to be true. 

 

“Why me?” She asks confused a little. “I came to the city to start my life, and i happened to bump into you on the first day.. Sorry about that. And i guess i just felt a connection, something in my stomach and my heart speed up. So it had to be you, they said id know when i should become the guardian i am destined to be.” Waverly bites her lip, Nicole just explained the feeling of falling in love, she couldn't help the own warm feeling in her chest. “Do- do you want me to go? I know it’s a lot to take in and i’m grateful you haven't thrown anything at me yet.. But i really can’t tell you you want to punch me right now.” 

 

“I’m an Earp, if i wanted to punch you i would have done it already.” 

“Whats an Earp?” Nicole asks confused. 

“It’s my last name, my family. You have a last name right?” Waverly was honestly curious at just how different their lives were. 

Nicole nods “Yeah we have one of those, Haught” She says proudly. “Hot?” Waverly questions. Nicole blushes and laughs “H-A-U-G-H-T”. Waverly bites her lip “Ohhhh makes sense”. 

 

“So just to be clear, you don’t want me to go right?” She asks. Waverly nods “this is a lot to take in but I don’t want you to leave”. Nicole takes a deep breath she didn’t realise she was holding “thank you for believing me”. 

 

Two hours later they were still sat talking “So does this mean that if i want pizza at 2am i can just think it really had and you’ll turn up with it?”  Waverly chuckles. “Not quite i’m afraid.. But you can always just ring me and ask for it. I know that money is hard for you and until i’m 25 i don’t have to worry about it in the slightest - yet another gift of the angel ness” She says earning a laugh from Waverly. “so can i have your number then?” she asks hopefully, Waverly nods.  “Pass your phone” Nicole happily does. 

 

“Whoa it’s 1am” Waverly says passing Nicole's phone back. “I think i need to head home… thank you for everything.” Waverly says standing. “It’s a pleasure. Hopefully we can do this soon? I’d like to know you more, from your view.. Don’t worry i don’t listen to your thoughts like others do.”She smiles and holds the door for Waverly. “I’d like that very much.” Waverly says kissing her cheek “goodnight Nicole” before walking down the street. Nicole stands there shocked, hand coming up to brush against her cheek. 

 

“Well that's something i haven't felt before” She says walking away back towards her own apartment. 

Pulling out her phone to send a little text to waverly, making sur she has Nicole’s number too.

 

-Thanks for being so understanding ~N- 

 

\-----

  
  


Waverly was pacing around her room, mind on Nicole, this woman - this angel - was occupying all her thoughts. She couldn't believe it was true, it was real. Waverly hadn’t left her apartment in two days, mainly because she was little scared of being mugged again. So she sends a message to Nicole.

 

I need help, still confused on this whole guardian Angel thing. How soon can you get here? ~W -

 

Seconds later there was a knock at her door, pulling it open reveals Nicole in sweats and a hoodie. “I know i said any time but i do sleep too you know” Nicole smirks. “Shit sorry… Come in, i’ll make us some hot chocolate.” Nicole nods and walks in, taking a seat on the bed. “So what’s on your mind?” Nicole asks as Waverly stands in the kitchenette. “When bad things happen people tend to avoid it at all costs, like i’m now scared of being mugged… I guess i just want to know how true the thing about you always saving me is.” She doesn’t look at Nicole as she speaks, to scared to be judged. 

 

“Well i’ll be honest, i can’t save you from everything, not really much i can do if you decide to eat something poisonous. But i’ll protect you against everything that could happen, i’ll try m y hardest. I’ve already saved you from a truck and a knife. I know it’s hard to believe but i promise that i will do everything in my power to keep you safe” 

 

“Well i promise i’ll never eat anything bad… Thanks for saving me, even though i hardly remember the first time… i kind of owe you. If i can ever repay it just let me know” Waverly smiles. “It’s what i’m meant to do, you don’t have to repay me… however i do have a family wedding coming up and my father will go mad if I don’t have a date. Do you think you could pretend to be mine for a few hours ?” Nicole asks with a smile. Waver drops the spoon causing it to crash against the floor. “Oh sorry, is that not something you ask friends? Never mind” 

 

“No no it’s fine. Of course i’ll help you out, it’s the least i could do… i was just shocked you asked me, a girl and not some boy” She says picking up the spoon trying to hide her blush. “If i asked a guy papa would sure know it was fake” She laughs “it’s not for another month, you can always change your mind, it’s ok if you don't want too” 

 

They sit and talk, Nicole answering more of Waverly's questions about the Angel thing. When a knock at the door breaks their conversation. “Oh i forgot, i ordered pizza, i did promise” Nicole smiles and gets the door, swapping the cash for pizza. “You know you don’t have to keep buying food right?” Waverly blushes. “You have absolutely nothing in your fridge, it’s the least i could do” 

 

\-----

 

They begin to see each other a lot after that. 

 

Waverly is pretty sure that her crush on Nicole has grown, no way in hell is she going to turn down the invitation to a wedding. Maybe she could make up some rule about ending the night with a kiss.. No , that's crazy. 

What would Nicole wear? A sexy dress, a suit? Holy crap if she wears a suit Waverly won't be able to control herself. She’s tried to flirt, she thinks Nicole is flirting back but honestly she can’t tell. She’s never really liked a girl before, sure she’s had her celebrity crushes but that’s just unrealistic. Now she’s in love with a literal angel, not much better Waverly. 

  
  


Nicole wasn’t really sure what it was like to actually be in love with someone you knew. But she did know that Waverly always smelt like heaven, and her laugh was the sweetest sound. She know that she felt all giddy every time their hands would accidentally brush, that she craves to feel the touch of Waverly’s lips against hers. She may not be the smartest but she knows that means a lot, she knows that she really does like this girl, the fact that she was her Angel, well that just made it even better. She had an excuse to spend time with her, to sit extra close. She knows that seeing Waverly all dressed up for her uncle's wedding next week wasn’t going to be good for her. Waverly could never like her, she’s weird and tall and has crazy coloured hair.

 

Atleast thats what she thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it  
> Be sure to leave comments  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
